


Please, come closer

by lizabeans



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans
Summary: Juliana and Valentina's almost first kiss, from Juliana's perspective, and all of the thoughts and emotions that went along with it. She wanted it. She was totally waiting.





	Please, come closer

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I wrote a fanfic. I have never written a fanfic before. I’ve been thinking about this gif of the scene where Juliana and Valentina almost kiss for the first time after Guille's party all day, and tumblr user homopocus's post about how Juliana totally knew Val was going to kiss her and was cool with it, and was even waiting for Val to make a move. I wanted to write out an account of this moment from Juliana’s perspective.

***

From the first moment she’d seen Val tonight, she’d known she hadn’t imagined it. Really, from the first moment she’d seen Val looking at her. It had been the same look in Val’s eyes that she’d had earlier in the day, when Juliana had emerged from the dressing room wearing this sleek black dress. That look—it was vulnerable. It was a look of caring, of desire. Juliana had known for a while that she felt something for Val. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was a little unnerving, just beyond her understanding, like grasping at water. But in the end, it felt more nice than scary. She even kind of liked it. And from those looks Val had given her, she was pretty sure Val felt something for her too.

She had gone into the night feeling open. She didn’t know exactly what to expect, but she was looking forward to meeting Val’s brother, getting to know some of his friends. Above all, she was looking forward to spending time with Val. But as the night had gone on, she’d felt more and more uncomfortable. She’d been self-conscious on the dance floor with so many people around. And the quality time she’d wanted with Valentina would clearly not be easy to come by. Lucho kept swooping in to dance with Val, and she thought to herself grudgingly that she supposed that made sense. Meanwhile, Sergio kept trying to dance with her. Sergio. So well-intentioned, such a gentleman, complimenting her and getting her water when she reminded him that she didn’t drink. She just felt absolutely nothing for him. And he hadn’t done anything wrong, until he took that little stab at her, saying she looked so beautiful he couldn’t believe she sells lottery tickets. Then Val had started acting strange, high on some pill that she had offered to Juliana, which luckily Juliana had had the chance to spit out when Eva came rushing in. But as annoyed as Juliana had been, she had to concede that Val was kind of adorable in that state, all smiley and silly, spinning her hair around. Then, adding to the roller coaster, Lucho had taken the cake for worst comment of the night, calling Juliana boring and squalid, all for not wanting to go to an afterparty. His comment had caused a small argument between him and Val. That was when the night had unequivocally ceased to be fun, and she’d decided she wanted to go home.

But no one ever came to take her. The driver who Val had called on had suddenly left. After waiting and waiting, she had finally taken Val up on her offer to stay the night, and to worry about getting home in the morning.

Now, upstairs, it was finally just the two of them. All Juliana had wanted was to spend time with Valentina. But in this moment, she was so tired, and so frustrated. And Val wouldn’t stop talking. She had so, so much energy. How did she have so much energy? What pill could possibly give her that much energy? Juliana didn’t like lying to her about having swallowed her own pill, either. But then Valentina started dancing. She couldn’t really fault Valentina for wanting to dance.

Now, with Valentina dancing to the beat of the bachata music and inviting her to dance, something was holding Juls back. So many things were swarming around inside of her. As Valentina spun her around, then so smoothly looped Juliana’s arm around Val’s shoulder, something suddenly surged through her. It was so strong she couldn’t breathe. She looked away. What was this feeling? Part of her wanted to dance with Valentina forever, but part of her had the overpowering urge to run.

Val walked her over to the bed and pushed her down. Juliana sitting, Val standing over her—what was happening? Was this the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she had wanted? Part of her still wanted to get away, to sleep, for this night to end. But when she looked into Val’s eyes, Val talking about holding her hands up for some energy game, there was something else, too. She couldn’t help but think how endearing Val was. How she would do anything for her. How if Val wanted to play a game, especially a game that involved holding their hands so close, of course she’d play it.

Val sat down on the bed next to her. Juliana took a deep breath. Fatigue, impatience, curiosity, want. Both of Val’s hands were touching hers now. She knew Val was talking, giving her some sort of instructions, but none of it was sinking in. As Val focused intently on Juls’s fingers, trying to set them up like little antennas, Juliana took a moment to really look at Val’s face. God, she was beautiful. All she wanted was to be close to her. Her heart was racing then, but she also felt a sense of calm. This felt right, being here, so close to Val. Terrifying. But right. There was something electric about it. As overwhelming as it was, it felt safe.

At that moment, she gave in to the feeling. She gave in to whatever was going to happen from here. She didn’t know what that would be, but if it was together with Val, then she would go along willingly.

When Val told her to close her eyes, she didn’t hesitate. It was in Val’s hands now. Val’s hands, so close to Juls’s hands. Her body, so close to Juls’s body. Juliana’s eyes closed now, she was acutely aware of her rapid heartbeat. She wondered if Val could hear it, too. She felt Val’s fingertips on hers. Every nerve was on fire, but she willed herself to stay still. All she could think about was the places where Val’s skin made contact with her own. Fingertips to fingertips. So still, so as not to break the moment. Now Val’s fingertips trailing up her arms, sending a shiver through her body. Val’s hands on her shoulders now, up her neck. She welcomed this feeling, the physical and emotional sensations. It was crazy, what Val was doing to her with such a light touch. She wanted it, so badly. Val touched her forehead now, her hands on both sides of Juliana’s face. So gently, Val pushed her hair aside, thumbs brushing across her cheeks, pinkies behind her ears. Flames surged inside of Juliana, lapping at every inch of her, burning her alive in a way that felt so good. She stayed still. Please, she thought. Come closer.

Val’s fingers twirling her hair now. Desire. Pure want. She swore she felt Val’s breath on her lips.

Juliana recoiled before she registered the sound of the door.

As she turned, Guille walked into the room. She stood up. She had to get away. What was going on? What had just happened? She walked away from the bed, over to the wall. Get it together, Juliana. Get it together.

Her sense of hearing coming back to her now, the meaning of words registering again. Music playing, Valentina explaining the energy game to her brother. Breathe, Juliana. What just happened? Deep breaths, Juliana. Breathe. Breathe. Val, so full of energy, suggesting they go for a swim. Upset with herself now. How had she let this night get so far away from her?

It was too much. She had to get out of here.

“You know what? I think I should go home. Isn’t there someone here who can take me?”

“The last driver just left,” said Guille, “but if you want I can call you a taxi.”

Before Guille had even finished his sentence, Valentina was already begging her to stay. Begging her not to leave her alone. Juliana’s heartrate finally started slowing down, with Val looking at her like that again and grabbing hold of her arm. Looking at Val was grounding. It brought her back into the moment. Val—she’d do anything for Val. If Val wanted her to stay so badly, how could she possibly leave?

Guille finally excused himself, leaving her alone with Valentina again. “Will you please help me get out of this thing? This beautiful top that you gave me—please?” Valentina asked, gesturing to the zipper of her shirt. Inviting Juls back. Juls wanted it, but it felt dangerous now. She paused, but she couldn’t say no to Val. Standing behind her with Val facing away expectantly, Juls now had the power, the freedom to explore. She slowly pushed Val’s hair to the side. Cautiously, she let her fingertips brush against the back of Val’s neck. She let her hand trail gently across Val’s shoulder, then down the side of her arm, feeling her skin, wondering if her motions had half the same effect on Val as Val’s touch had had on her.

In the morning, waking up next to an adorably tired but incredibly smiley Val, Juls couldn’t help but grin herself. She was glad she had stayed.


End file.
